In integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, silicides can be formed between a metal contact and a silicon junction, such as the source/drain regions of a transistor. A silicide can improve the contact resistance in a transistor by reducing residual oxides at the silicon interface during the silicide formation. Silicide formation temperatures can depend on the desired phase of the silicide material.